marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
'''Hell' is an obscure dimension in the Multiverse. It appears as a realm of never-ending darkness, devoid of any form of light and warmth, that tries to absorb any living being who goes near it. History Escape of a Demon A powerful entity known as the Spirit of Vengeance was able to escape from Hell to Earth. In order to survive, he bonded himself with humans who had a strong desire for vengeance, transforming them into the Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Trapped Between Two Worlds When Eli Morrow activated his Quantum Particle Generator, the machine generated an energy blast which caused Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson and Ghost Rider to be placed in a inter-dimensional state where they would be trapped between Hell and Earth. As time progressed, Fitz and Coulson noticed that their environment grew darker, showing that they were slowly being dragged into Hell. Likewise, the Spirit of Vengeance felt that his host could be trapped into Hell and transferred itself to Alphonso Mackenzie to escape this fate. is dragged into Hell]] While Aida was building an Inter-Dimensional Gate to rescue the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Coulson was nearly absorbed into Hell when his leg got stuck into a dark emanation of the dreaded dimension. With help from Fitz, Coulson managed to pull his leg out of it and they successfully returned to the Earth through the gateway. Later, Reyes used the same gateway to come back as well. God-Like Powers Eli Morrow stepped out of his Quantum Particle Generator with the ability to create matter apparently out of nothing, making him believe that he had become some sort of god-like being who was capable of violating the laws of physics. However, it turned out that Morrow did not generate matter out of nothing; rather, he harnessed energy from the Hell dimension which was then used to create matter. While doing so, Morrow inadvertently caused multiple tears between Hell and Earth, resulting in earthquakes around Los Angeles where Morrow was based. Morrow built a gigantic Quantum Battery which drew massive amounts of energy from Hell. While trying to stop him, Robbie Reyes was trapped in the Battery, where he experienced the flow of dark energy which felt like he was pulled into Hell. In an attempt to stop Morrow, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Aida built another Inter-Dimensional Gate to expel him and the atomic bomb he had designed from Earth to Hell so he could no longer be a threat. The Ghost Rider chose to sacrifice himself to make sure the plan succeeded and was sent into Hell as well.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Ghost Rider's Rampage Once in Hell, the Spirit of Vengeance took full control of Robbie Reyes' body and went into a killing spree all across Hell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End The Place Where Some Things Belong Having been corrupted by the Darkhold, the android Aida sought to acquire a living body for herself. Thanks to Project Looking Glass, she was successful in her endeavor. However, it turned out that the body she had created was made out of dark matter coming from Hell. Thus, when this body was synthetized, it caused a tear between Hell and Earth, enabling the Ghost Rider to return from Hell and fulfill his new mission: taking both Aida and the Darkhold back to Hell where they belonged.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return returns to Hell]] The Ghost Rider allied with S.H.I.E.L.D. once again, which led to the destruction of Aida thanks to Phil Coulson who had borrowed the powers of the Spirit of Vengeance. The demonic entity then returned in Robbie Reyes' body and Coulson handed over the Darkhold to him. His mission on Earth being completed, the Ghost Rider opened an Inter-Dimensional Portal and returned to Hell. Trivia *In the comics, Hell is a common name used to refer to different underworld realms ruled by evil entities. The realm of Mephisto, the Dark Dimension and Hel have all been associated with the concept of Hell. *In the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Repairs, Jemma Simmons discovered that the technician Tobias Ford, after an accident with a portal, was trapped between the Earth and another world, one he called "Hell". References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Locations Category:Dimensions